The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventor, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Advances in three-dimensional (3D) modeling—both in terms of the number of available software applications and the ease with which the available applications can be used—have facilitated the proliferation of 3D digital modeling through a number of technological areas. Using computer-aided drafting (CAD) programs, digital modeling software, and the like, professionals and novices alike can generate digital, 3D models of buildings, spaces, objects, etc. One context in which 3D modeling has found particular utility is the field of digital cartography (i.e., digital maps). One function of digital cartography is to generate maps that provide accurate visual depictions of an area. Mapping applications, such as those found on the Internet and on many mobile devices (e.g., car navigation systems, hand-held GPS units, mobile phones, portable and tablet computers, etc.), allow users to visualize an area in 3D, often including 3D models of buildings and other map features.